


Waited All Day

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Pampering, Porn with Feelings, Sick Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), intercourse, mild dirty dalk, some breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is his baby boy. He doesn’t ask for much, and Shiro loves to,needsto, take care of him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Waited All Day

**Author's Note:**

> they’re adults here and met as adults and are close to each other’s ages. keith is a trans man but him and shiro use female typical words for his anatomy and have intercourse.

Shiro closes the front door behind him. Before, he would have announced loudly that he was home. But now he doesn’t want to hurt his boyfriend’s ears or wake him if he’s sleeping.

Many things, including their routines, changed after Keith got sick. Not everything though. Some things just never change.

“Shiro” whispers Keith from their bed to his lover in the bedroom doorway. Shiro sits himself next to Keith before even thinking of getting changed out of his suit.

“Hey, hon. How are you doing?” he asks.

Keith just answers, “Mmm.” Like every day. Same old, same old. He’s so quiet now. So tired. “You?” he asks Shiro.

“I’m good. Really good. We’ve got a really promising project coming up with some, heh, well-to-do clients.”

Keith smiles. Seeing Shiro happy makes him happy. Shiro admires Keith’s plump lips, his rosy cheeks, his dark eyes with their pupils wide. He’s absolutely gorgeous but looks a little... flushed. He doesn’t have a fever, does he?

Shiro puts the back of his hand on Keith’s forehead. He’s warm but not fever hot.

“Are you feeling feverish?”

“No” says Keith honestly. He licks his lips, leaving them wet and shiny. Shiro catches on. He runs his hands down Keith’s face and Keith shivers, whispering Shiro’s name.

“I wait all day to come home to my baby boy and here he is. _Ready for me._ ”

Keith’s mouth lolls open and he almost drools.

“What do you need, sweetheart?”

“Need you. Please” Keith whimpers.

“Any day. Any time” says Shiro.

He rubs Keith’s shoulders, kneading into his upper back with his finger tips. Tension leaves the smaller man and he moans as the knots in his muscles unravel. Shiro gently turn’s Keith’s body on it’s side and Keith helps by rolling himself onto his stomach.

Shiro massages Keith’s lower back where it always hurts. He lets out little “ohs” and “ahs” as Shiro digs the heels of his palms into the crests over his pelvic bone, getting in against his sensitive nerves, undoing the ache that comes from so deep only Shiro can reach it.

“There we go. Does that feel good?” coos Shiro. Keith tries to nod but can’t manage it from his position. Shiro gets it anyway.

When Keith is as relaxed and loose as he can be Shiro rolls him over onto his back again. He sees tears and gets worried.

“It’s not too much?” Shiro makes sure, catching the tears with a finger.

“Not too much. Thank you, thank you” Keith wheezes. He’s already a little out of breath and they haven’t even started yet. Not that Keith minds that feeling, Shiro knows now.

“Of course, sweetie, but don’t thank me just yet” chuckles Shiro. He rubs Keith’s chest to try to help him breathe a little easier so they can keep going.

Keith’s hand snakes down and he touches himself through his boxers. “Haaah, so good...”

 _He’s so sensitive_ thinks Shiro fondly. “Are you wet for me already?” 

Keith nods. 

“Let me see you, baby.”

Shiro pulls the blanket down to Keith’s knees. He gently lifts Keith’s butt a bit and peels his boxers down enough to expose him. He spreads slim, pale legs. Shiro’s mouth goes dry every time.

Pretty, pink little folds all wet and glistening just for Shiro. The tiny tip of Keith’s clit pokes out, erect, from them. Shiro pets the fuzz that surrounds Keith’s pussy, giving his soft pubic mound a pat. Keith never shaves completely, only trims. Shiro finds it cute.

“Look at you” says Shiro. Keith smiles a little, shy but so desperate for Shiro’s affection. Shiro runs his hand through Keith’s hair and Keith leans his head into it, mewling.

“Wait for me for a second. You can do that, hm?”

A nod. Shiro gets up and strips out of his jacket, undoes his tie, unbuttons his shirt. He’s giving Keith a show of exposing his toned abs. Keith’s mouth waters.

The belt comes off and joins the pile of clothes on the floor. When Shiro’s already hard cock pops free he can hear Keith’s gulp.

“Your soft lips would look so nice wrapped around this, wouldn’t they? You can just imagine it. Doing such a good job getting me off. You’re so beautiful, your pretty eyes looking up at me while I just fill your tummy up with my come.”

Shiro’s boyfriend moans and tries not to start touching himself again. Keith _loves_ to give him head but it’s a bit too rough on him, a bit too hard to breathe and too painful on his jaw, after he got sick. But they can still enjoy fantasizing about it.

The bed creaks a little when Shiro’s weight dips back into it. He takes the middle finger of his right hand and presses lightly right on Keith’s clit. 

“Aaah!” squirms Keith. Shiro needs to be careful to draw things out and not make Keith come too soon. He wants it to be as good for him as possible.

“Easy, easy” coos Shiro. He moves to rub Keith’s little button in circles with his thumb. He takes his own length in his left hand and starts pumping in the same rhythm. Deliciously slow at first. Shiro definitely won’t get off like this but it’s not time yet anyway.

“M-mmm.” Keith bites his lip. He rolls his hips against Shiro’s thumb to slide against the corner of his clit. That sweet spot that sends sparks through his entire vulva. Shiro had almost forgotten. He shifts his thumb’s attention to that spot.

Keith gets tighter, wetter, and his clit starts shrinking back into him as it’s sensitivity starts to peak. Little moans are pushed out of him with every pass of his lover’s thumb.

“Oh, you’re close, aren’t you?” says Shiro. He starts thrusting his index and middle fingers fast between the sides of Keith’s folds and against his urethra. There’s so much lubrication leaking, it eases the motions and Shiro dips his fingers lower and enters Keith’s pussy.

“Oh! Oh! S-Shiro, please!”

“I’ve got you, baby, hold on. I’ve got you.”

Shiro speeds up and rubs against the roof of Keith’s vagina, that soft area that will pop him off like a rocket. Keith pants and shakes, getting a bit sweaty.

“So, so close. You’re gonna come.”

“Ah, f-fu- ha!” Keith’s eyes go wide and he slaps a hand over his mouth as he crests. _”Mmmmph!”_ Keith screams as the first spasm hits.

“Thaaat’s it. There you go” says Shiro. He feels Keith clench around his fingers. He keeps moving his hand to help Keith through it, make it as strong as possible. The muscles convulse against him as Keith makes sweet little noises.

Shiro slips his fingers out and they’re absolute soaked, a sticky string holding on between them and Keith’s still pulsating flower. He sniffs his fingers. He loves the smell of Keith’s come. It’s musky and familiar. He uses the juices to slick up his own shaft and start stroking in earnest, getting himself nice and ready while giving Keith some time to catch his breath.

A deep groan leaves Shiro as he thinks of how Keith was horny for him when he came home just a few minutes ago. How long had he been craving Shiro’s touch? Keith still looks just as wanting now, gasping as he comes down from his orgasm but still so riled up. They both need to take advantage of that while they can. It won’t won’t be difficult with how hot and full Shiro’s erection is in his palm.

“So wet. I’ll just slip right in. Are you good, sweetie?”

“Y-yes, Shiro, more, please-!”

“You need to come again? One more then, sweetheart. I’ll make it perfect.”

“Thank you” whispers Keith.

“Oh, babydoll...”

Shiro hunches over Keith. He lifts Keith’s legs and holds them up and leaning on Shiro’s shoulders. He slowly eases himself into the waiting warmth of Keith’s pussy. It’s so hot and slick, the walls sliding against his cock just deliciously. He bottoms out and the two moan at the same time. They both crave it fast, needing to pick up the pace. Slow isn’t an option anymore.

Keith cries through the thrusts. It just feels so, so good. Shiro sees his crying but knows that it’s from pleasure at this point. He’s almost crying himself. He makes sure anyway.

“Too much? Not enough?” asks Shiro between grunts.

“Just right! Ah, ah! Love you, love you!”

“Love you- ah- too, cutie. Fuck you feel so good. Not long now.”

The friction is excellent. Shiro feels a tingle up his spine with every brush of wet skin against skin. Pressure, so pleasurably and tight, rushes up from deep within him. He tries not to grip Keith’s legs too tight as the pressure bursts the dam and he comes inside his lover.

“H-h-ohhh...” shudders Keith as he adjusts to the warmth that gushes within him. He’s so close again, he just needs a little push-

Shiro manages to get a hand free and holds it against Keith’s mouth. It makes it just a tad harder to breathe and that thrill mixed with the sweet warmth and smell of Shiro’s hand and the still strong pace of his cock has Keith seeing stars for the second time.

Pulling out makes sloppy squelching sounds. Keith drowns them out with his wheezes and whimpers.

“Are you okay? Nothing hurts?” asks Shiro shakily. It takes a while for Keith to calm himself and get the breath to answer. Shiro is patient.

“I’m, hah, okay. That was... _great._ You’re.... hah, too good to me. Really.”

Shiro rubs Keith’s thigh.

“You deserve it. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

Keith smiles beautifully. “W-was it... good for you?”

Shiro untangles them and lays beside his boyfriend.

“Looking down at your gorgeous face. Hearing your lovely voice. Knowing that I make you feel amazing, then feeling it all for myself and knowing that it’s _you,_ my best friend, making _me_ feel like that. I can’t describe it. I wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.”


End file.
